


Split Personality Patient

by IamClauds



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamClauds/pseuds/IamClauds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Bruce is the one in Arkham Asylum and has PTSD and split personality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split Personality Patient

“Heyyyyy Batsyy” Joker laughed, “How have you beeen?”   
“Joker.” Batman grunted, “It’s been too long. How did you get Scarecrow to work with you?”  
“Oh it’s a long story Batsy; I won’t bore you with details.”  
“TELL ME!”  
“C’mon now Batsy, be nice.”

It was twilight on October 23rd when he started to scream. Dr Crane examined Bruce from behind the one way mirror of the padded room at Arkham Asylum; he had been found guilty of the shooting and murder of his parents on the 26th of June and was later admitted to Arkham Asylum on the 2nd of July, after it was deemed that he was mentally deranged. He was a dangerous boy; not so much to others, but definitely to himself. He did not realise that he was locked up in here.

—————————————

I looked around and heard a distant laughter, I had to find where it was coming from; I knew that laughter. He was here. Joker. I had searched for him for years and he finally showed up, but where? Then I saw him, looking right at me, following my every movement. I moved my head right and he followed in time. I threw a punch and my hand met solid glass. Cold. Hard. I touched my face and he touched his, but I felt different from how I looked. I felt like Bruce; I looked like Joker, the makeup and green hair. What is this?

Behind the glass, Dr Crane jumped; he had not expected such a brash reaction. Bruce had clearly seen something that frightened him. Crane went into Bruce’s room to see what had caused him to react in the way that he had. 

As Crane entered the room, Bruce quickly backed away, shouting “Get away from me, you can’t scare me! You’re supposed to fear me!” Crane did what Bruce demanded and stayed where he was. “I am the Batman” he screamed, “and you, you horrible being, Scarecrow, cannot scare me! I fear nothing!”. Bruce had been in this fantasy since the shooting; he needed to believe in something and what he believed is that he was fighting justice as this ‘Batman’. He was constantly searching for the man he called ‘Joker’. 

Suddenly, Bruce’s face twisted into a devilish smile, made worse by the fact that in the first two days he had managed to slip in a makeshift blade and cut both his cheeks open, from the corner of his mouth right to the bottom of his earlobe. He didn’t cry out when he did it; he smiled, and said ‘I was always told I didn’t smile enough. Well, now I’m smiling all the time”.

“Scarecrow, my old friend!” Bruce laughed.  
“Bruce, what are you talking about? I am your doctor, Doctor Crane.”   
“No, no, NO. Who is this Bruce? I am The Joker, Scarecrow; I can’t believe you don’t remember me. It saddens me.”   
“What do you want Bru-“  
“WHO IS BRUCE?”  
“-ce, sorry… Joker.”  
“Where’s Harley? I miss her.”  
“Sorry who?’  
“You really don’t remember much do you? Been inhaling to much of your own fear poison have you? Harley Quinn? My partner-in-crime? She keeps me fresh.”  
“Oh.. i’ll.. i’ll go get her for you.”

——————————

I laugh; these stupid followers of mine don’t understand - it’s all for one, not one for all. I could drop them in a heartbeat, but I’ll use them first. Much more practical. They keep having to inject me with this strange ‘antidote’, as they call it, supposedly to keep me alive; hah. It makes me crazier, and the crazier the better. Now just to find Batsy; he clearly thinks I want him dead, but why would I do that? It would mean that I would lose my most fun play toy. I do wonder who is behind the mask, but I don’t want to spoil the fun! Hahahhahahahhahahahahha —

Dr Crane watched from behind the mirror, watched as ‘The Joker’ took over Bruce’s body; he had seen this before, but not to this level, not at this level of insanity. He had already been diagnosed with PTSD, and now it had been verified that he had split personality disorder. He was both ‘The Joker’ and ‘The Batman’ and the scariest part is he didn’t know it. He was eight years old and for his brain to be this advanced in this sort of disorder was extraordinary; he was the most intriguing and fascinating patient that Arkham Asylum has ever experienced. He was monitored constantly and had been seen using his bedsheets as a sort of cape when he was in the place of ‘Batman’ and laughing incessantly when thinking he was ‘The Joker’.

——————————-

I always thought to myself ‘what would my parents do?’ You know what they would do? They would tell me to put things right, to make things be okay again, and that is why i must find Joker and put an end to this madness that he is inflicting on the world as we know it. Scarecrow is always trying to pressure me into taking his fear gas but I refuse and he still manages to get it in me. I see the Joker looking back at me, smirking with that awful smile of his, taunting me, as if telling me he isn’t afraid to do the unimaginable. Then he fades and I am alone once again. Occasionally I get ‘visions’ of a padded room, but they almost instantly vanish. Then I see him, and I get a grin on my face; I can feel it forming but it doesn't make much of a difference. I can never stop smiling. It’s etched in my skin. I liked my work too much, and now I want to kill Batsyyy.

“Ohhhh Batsyyy” I call, “I can see you there, come out and playy, what are you hiding for?”  
“Joker, this is not time for jokes, I don't want to play.” Batman grunts.  
“Oh but it is Batsy, it is indeed!”   
“What do you want Joker”  
“You were rightttt Batsyy, I don’t want to play eitherrr. It’s time to die.”

——————————-

He punched the mirror over and over again, the image changing each time. Joker, Batman, Joker, Batman. His hands were bleeding and there were gashes at his throat where he thought it was the other’s. He had almost killed himself in attempt to kill the other, and how could he not kill himself when he was both Batman and Joker together?

Dr Crane ran in and tried to restrain him. Nurse Quinn was called to help to get Bruce into a strait-jacket. When Nurse Quinn arrived, Batman shouted “YOU! HARLEY!” and Joker cooed “Harley, babyy” and then Bruce went quiet. No sound was made from him; he had passed out from the battle between his personalities. He was kept in a strait-jacket for the rest of his stay. Crane could not risk another outbreak like that.

To this day, Bruce Wayne remains the most notoriously dangerous individual to ever be admitted to Arkham Asylum.


End file.
